


Apologies And Revelations

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, after the fuckn disaster of no one thanking Lena, i wanted to write this and finally did it, uhh a fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Kara comes back to realize she never thanked Lena, to realize that Lena means so much to herFix it for after the crossover eps





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhh after Lena didn't get a hug and a thank you when she took down her evil evil momther, I as UPSET so this is a fix it for that.

Lena wasn’t quite sure how they had arrived to this situation. The one where she’s sitting with silent tears staining her cheeks, her heart waging a war in her chest, while Kara Danvers sits on her office couch with a look so distant and focused on the floor that she hasn’t even noticed Lena’s crying. 

It has taken a week for her to show up after Lillian was taken away. Taken to Blackgate, a hellhole Lena hoped she would never escape from as much as it pained her to think. 

That was plenty of time for her to cement her working theory that Kara was Supergirl. It wasn’t hard, she had suspected from the beginning. With sleepless nights spent in the office, a whiskey glass in one hand and the bottle on the desk, she had spent more time thinking of Kara and Supergirl than she had of her mother. 

First came the rage, the anger and tears that hit like a train to the chest. Sadness hit next, followed by a hollowness that terrified her. Then the realization, the hope that slithered back into her. A warm spark that she tried to ignore even as she was consumed with thoughts of a beautiful girl so full of life and sunlight who had saved her more than once, in either form. 

There were no sightings of the superhero for a week, not a peep, and then the moment she shows back up to help with a fire, Lena gets a text from Kara saying she wants to meet soon. 

It all but told her that she was completely, utterly correct. 

She thought that she was ready, prepared for this meeting, but then Kara had carefully walked into her office and she nearly choked on the sob that clawed at her throat. Kara had waved at her, quiet and nervous, before she moved to sit on the couch. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were soft and Lena had to clutch at the arm rests if her chair. “I didn’t mean to be so distant. I wanted to give you space and then an emergency came up with some friends and I had to leave for a while.” 

When Kara looked up and finally met her eyes, Lena could see that she had been crying. “Kara..” 

“No, please, let me finish.” Lena sucked in a deep breath and nodded, watching as Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I wanted to come right away but then I heard you crying, heard the anger, and I figured you wouldn’t want to see me.” The way Lena’s heart thudded in her chest was near painful when she realized just what Kara was leading to. “I left without telling anyone, really. I left Alex a note but that was it. When I came back and realized how much time had passed, I couldn’t help but feel like I had failed you. You did everything you could, even going against your mother, to keep the aliens in the city safe. To keep me safe.” Kara’s hands flexed against her thighs and Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. “You deserved my trust and my thanks but you got neither. I am so, so sorry. I never wanted to keep things from you because you were a Luthor, I wanted to keep you safe, but you deserve the truth. You deserve so much and I am going to start to make sure you get so much more than you have been receiving.”

“Kara,” Lena didn’t have a response, her throat feeling the heavy burden of emotion like a rock stuck there to keep her from articulating her thoughts. Tears have started to slide down her cheeks, watching as Kara seemed to wish to see something in the floor, as if an answer was just out of reach. 

She isn’t quite sure how they’ve arrived here but she knows the real destination when Kara finally looks up after a wave of calm washed over her face, her fingers pulling open her shirt to display the Supergirl insignia displayed stark across her chest. 

“You deserve the truth.” Kara’s words have her standing, walking on shaky legs to the couch until she can trace that well known symbol with trembling fingertips. “Please don’t cry.”

The whisper takes Lena by surprise just as the arms circling her waist, hesitant and gentle in their strength, pull her closer. She doesn’t hesitate, sliding her legs down to bracket Kara’s hips so she can settle on her lap. One of Kara’s hands trail up and cradle her cheek with such softness that it brings more tears forth as Lena covers her hand with one of her own while nuzzling into the touch. 

“You have been my hero ever since I first met you, Kara Danvers.” Lena wants to curse herself for allowing the tremble that shakes her words but then it doesn’t matter, nothing matters beyond the way Kara is looking up at her in awe. 

“Lena.” The way her name rolls from Kara’s tongue makes it sound like a prayer, something so infinitely precious and profound. Her eyes are glassy, her tears starting as Lena’s slow. “What do you mean, I wasn’t anything, I was just there to help Clark and then you, I mean we became friends but I don’t-”

The gentle press of her finger on Kara’s lips stops her rambling, both of them closing their eyes for a moment at the way it feels, Kara almost instinctively pressing the lightest of kisses to the digit. 

“You have been nothing less than amazing. Supergirl may have saved my life multiple times, thank you so much for that by the way, but you did it just as often as Kara Danvers. Being the only friend I have here, believing in me the way you do, has kept me from spending my nights drinking in this room.” Kara blinked up at her, pain flashing there for a moment and Lena shushed her gently. “Don’t let your mind wander, Kara, I would have never done something drastic. That would be counter productive to me proving that I can drag this sorry name of mine out of the mud. I just would never had really taken care of myself. Kara, you being there for me and texting me those little reminders to make sure I ate or slept meant more than you seem to realize. You have such an impact, on everyone and everything you touch. You’re like the sun itself the way you just seem to keep making everything brighter.”

Lena flushed when she realized all she had said, her eyes refusing to meet Kara’s as she fidgeted slightly in her lap. Then Kara slid her arms around her waist and hugged her, tucking her head into Lena’s chest as she shook with her tears. 

After a moment of hesitation, one where Lena froze at the way their bodies were pressed so intimately together, Lena gently hugged Kara to her and pressed a soothing kiss to the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” Kara’s muffled words sparked a soft laughter in Lena, her hands moving to run her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

“It’s alright, Kara. You’re here, I’ve got you.” Lena squeaked when Kara suddenly pulled back and looked at her, their bodies suddenly hovering just slightly off the couch. 

“I think I’m the one that has you.” Even with her face tearstained and her shoulders tight, Kara managed to joke with Lena in a way that was both soothing and curious. She tilted her head, questioning and probing Lena with her gaze until she smiled that smile once again. 

The smile just for Lena. 

“Well since you have me, are you going to kiss me?” The question was barely past Lena’s lips before Kara was surging up her to give her the softest of kisses. 

“Do I have you?” Kara’s breath was warm against her cheek as she whispered the question and it took Lena a moment to focus on what she was trying to say. A smile broke out when she realized, her arms wrapping around Kara as she laughed. 

“You have me, Kara, as long as I have you.”

Kara’s joyous laughter brought giggles up from Lena as well as she twirled her around the office before stealing her away to show her the city from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking one shot requests at my tumblr, puppykara


End file.
